


Unacceptable

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Kali checks in on their hostage - what she finds is unacceptable.
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Unacceptable

[ ](https://imgur.com/935GPuB)

* * *

"Do I need to draw you a fucking picture? Duke said he was to remain unharmed – this is completely unacceptable!" With a graceful spin, Kali kicked Theo in the face, the claws on her toes catching his nose and causing it to bleed. He lay on the ground, his hand held to his face, an unmistakable stench of fear emanating from him. 

Ignoring him as insignificant for the time being, Kali turned to the Stilinski boy, a frown crossing her face. He was unconscious on the cot, pale and still. One of his eyes was swollen shut, bruises standing out vividly. She could smell that he had been bleeding, more blood than the split lip should have caused. She turned back to Theo in frustration. 

"You were human – how bad are his wounds?"

Theo slowly pulled himself up, watching Kali warily as though expecting another blow.

"Well? Speak up!"

"He's fine – I'd go so far as to say he's faking some of it."

"How did someone as fucking stupid as you get the gift of the bite? I can smell the blood from here – his breath is stuttering in his lungs. You can't fake that shit!"

"I barely touched him!" Theo protested half-heartedly.

"Are you saying Aiden or Ethan did this?" Kali prowled towards Theo, her temper rapidly reaching breaking point. If either of those two pups had defied Duke's orders and caused this damage – 

"What the hell happened here?" Aiden's entry into the vault and the clear shock on his face answered that question. This was all the work of the experiment gone wrong that was Theo. 

She strode out of the vault, ignoring Aiden's exclamation. In the ruins of the bank foyer, she found what she was looking for. She snatched it up and returned the vault, seeing that Aiden was examining their hostage. 

Theo had regained his customary smirk, obviously thinking his punishment was over. With a snarl, she kicked his legs out from under him so that he fell face down on the floor. As he tried to get to his feet, she drove the steel pole she had found in the foyer through his back, the sheer force of the blow driving it through his torso and into the ground below. She stepped back just as Ethan came through the door.

"Good – you're here. Watch him and make sure he doesn't die. He may still prove useful."

Ethan nodded, failing to hide the horror on his face.

"Aiden?" He looked up at her commanding tone, the expression on his face doing little to reassure her of their hostage's well-being. "If he gets worse, call me. Turning him wasn't part of the plan but we need him alive. In this case, better a mutt than a dead human."

Aiden nodded his understanding and she stalked out of the vault. Deucalion was not going to be happy about this turn of events at all.

* * *


End file.
